Biofouling is a problem that plaques a host of industrial operations, military operations and medical treatments worldwide and that represents costs in excess of 1 to 100 billion dollars annually. It remains a significant fundamental problem that can significantly hinder humankind's ability to manipulate biological systems. Accordingly, it is desired to provide devices and techniques for control of biofouling in a variety of applications.